Love of A Family: The Outtakes
by Blessedgrace
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and story fragments that go with my series "Love of a Family." Many of these are standalone, but may make more sense by reading the series. Main focus is Jibbs with McAbby, Tiva, Ducky, & more.  "We're family" – Abby
1. The Love of A Family: The Outtakes

These are ones shots that fit in with my story "Love of A Family". These may or may not be in order with the original story. I will let you know where exactly they fit in. All of the main characters are included. Mike Franks, Fornell, and Jackson Gibbs may make an occasional appearance. As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!

Blessedgrace


	2. Always There For You

_Jenny stepped onto the elevator to go for a walk. Her back was hurting, and she needed to stretch her legs. She stepped out of her office after letting Cynthia know where she was going, and she pushed the down button on the elevator. The elevator doors opened in front of her, and she stepped on. As the elevator began its decent down to the next level, she ran a hand through her long red hair, and let out a deep breath. Today was definitely not a good day. She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them when the elevator jerked and came to a screeching stop. Jenny glared at the metal box that she was contained in; after all the misuse of the emergency switch from her husband; it had finally decided to break down. She was going to shoot him when she got out, but her situation only got worse when she doubled over in pain as her water broke. She looked around for the first time realizing that she was in the elevator alone. She hit the emergency call button but realized it was broke; she screamed out again. She went to pull out her cell phone to try it, but she realized that she had left it on her desk. Her only other option was to start banging on the doors, but it wasn't doing in good. No one could hear her, and no one was there to help her. She was stuck until someone realized she was missing, and that the elevator was not responding to be summoned. She slid down the walls to sit on the floor._

"Jethro, I need you." She cried out, "Jethro."

Gibbs woke up with a start; Jenny was moving around frantically in the bed. A scared look was etched into her features. He leant over to his wife, "Jen, honey wake up. I'm right here." He started shaking her gently, "Jenny."

Jenny shot straight up in bed, "Jethro." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and buried her face into his chest.

He hugged her as close to him as she could get. He rubbed her back with his hand to help calm her down, "Jenny what's wrong."

Through her tears, she responded, but it came out mumbled because she still had her face buried in his chest, "Walk. Elevator. Labor. Baby. Alone." Was the only words he was able to catch.

He pushed her back from him, and he lifted her chin a little so that their eyes met. Using his thumb, he brushed the tears off her cheeks, and away from her eyes. "What were you dreaming about."

She sniffled, "I went for a walk, and the elevator got stuck, the emergency phone was broke, I didn't have my cell phone, I went into labor, and you weren't there. I was alone." She looked up into his blue eyes almost daring him to make fun of her. She softened when she realized that he had no intention of that.

Gibbs looked at his wife; he took hold of her hand, "It was just a dream. I'll be there don't worry." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Jethro, what if something happens and you're not?" She looked at him, tears threatening to fall again.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. "Nothing is going to stop me from being there with you. I promise."

Jenny smiled a little, "even if I yell at you a lot?"

Gibbs smirked, "Even then, I'll be there." He kissed her on the lips, his hand was drawing circles on her belly; it always calmed her and the baby. "How about I go make some tea?"

"Yeah, clear my head a little. She watched as he climbed out of bed, and walked toward the door. Just before he walked out, she stopped him "Jethro."

"Yes Jen," he turned around to look at her. She looked so cute, as she lay there in his NCIS t-shirt and a pair of her yoga shorts.

"Can you bring me some watermelon and vanilla ice cream" she grinned at him; she couldn't help that Junior and her was craving that, "and Jethro."

"Yes, Jen," he smiled up at her from the doorway.

She smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you to," he smiled at her before continuing his walk to the kitchen to get the tea and her favorite food craving.

* * *

A/N This one-shot takes place somewhere before "_Don't Stop Working Now" _which is chapter 18 in "Love of A Family." Jenny is starting to get nervous, and as always Jethro is there to reassure her. As always, thanks for reviews, favorites, and alerts. :)_  
_

* * *

A/N


	3. You've Got A Point There

Jenny sat down in the wooden rocking chair that Jethro had made for the baby's room. The list of names that she and Jethro had picked out lay in her lap. The list had been narrowed down from a list of ten names down to two. Jenny took a sip of her tea as she read over the names. She turned when she heard her husband round the corner into the nursery.

He pulled up one of the extra chairs that they still had in the room. "Hey" he commented as he sat down, "what are you up to?"

She flashed the list of names at him, "I think our daughter would like to have a name Jethro."

Gibbs nodded his head, "What are the names on the list?"

Jenny looked down and read aloud, "Charlotte Elizabeth Gibbs or Emma Claire Gibbs."

"I like both." He motioned for her to hand him the list, and she handed over the small piece of paper. He looked over them again. They both had suggested giving their daughter a name that meant something to them. Charlotte was for a good friend that Jenny had throughout her childhood who had passed away due to cancer. Elizabeth was a name suggested by Abby if they had a girl, and they both thought it went well with Charlotte. Emma Claire was a name that honored both his and Jenny's great- grandmothers. Claire was also top on the list because it was French. "I like Emma Claire because it honors both our great-grandmothers, but also I know how much you like Charlotte Elizabeth."

Jenny looked at him as a tear slid down her cheek for her friend. "Jethro, I wanted to name her Charlotte, but I don't think I can. Every time I hear the name I always think of my friend." She smiled at him as he came over a hugged her. "I think Emma Claire is the name Jethro. Emma for your great-grandmother Emily, and Claire for mine."

"I think your right Jen." He grinned, "Couldn't you image the look on Fornell's face if we told him we were naming our daughter Emily."

Jenny laughed, "Forget the look on Fornell's face. Image Diane's.

Jethro laughed, "You have a very good point there Mrs. Gibbs." Jethro got a wild look on his face, "Maybe we should ask her if she likes the name Emma," Jethro smiled at Jen as he lifted Jen's shirt to reveal her belly; he got close to it, and then asked, "Princess do you like the name Emma Claire?" He placed his hand were Jenny was pointing; the baby gave them three kicks in approval. They both laughed, Gibbs began massaging her belly.

"Emma Claire it is then," Jen smiled as she rested her head back, the baby had been kicking her all day. Her doctor assured her that it would not be long before she would be holding their little bundle in her arms. Her hospital bag and the car seat had been placed in SUV for over a month now. Jenny had decided to keep on working, since most of what she did lately was signing case files and spending her time in MTAC. Jethro had only agreed when she had promised to take breaks during the day and leave no later then 1800.

He leaned over again, "Well Miss Emma Claire Gibbs," he stroked Jen's belly "I think it is time to take you and mommy to bed. It's late and mommy and daddy have to go to work in the morning. Do you agree?"

Jenny smirked. "We have got to stop asking her questions tonight, I don't think I can handle any more kicking." Jen joked as she massaged her abdomen. "I guess daddy is right princess, it is bed time, and you are due any day now." Jethro held out his hand to help his wife from her chair. He walked her toward the door, and stopped to turn out the light, as he took one last look upon the nursery, their little girl was due any day.

* * *

A/N This story is set somewhere between Chapter 17 (_Because I Said So) _and 18 (_Don't Stopping Working Now) _of "_Love of A Family."_ It took me awhile to come up with the right name, but once I found Emma Claire; I fell in love with it. I debated forever between Emmalyn Claire or Emma Claire, and someone pointed out to me that back in the time this story would have been set, Emmalyn really was that prominent of a name. Plus, I just couldn't get away from Emma Claire. Also, it seems that Emma is a common name here on fanfiction for Jenny and Gibbs' daughter; however, they all normally have a very common and usual middle name; thus another reason for me leaning more toward Claire. The show never mentions Jenny having a friend named Charlotte, or what Jenny and Jethro's great-grandmothers names are so, I took a little liberty with that. As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.


	4. I Love It When You Sing

The sound of soft whimpers filled the small hospital room as the sun was just beginning to rise over Bethesda Naval Hospital. The bright blue eyes of the little girl, who was only a few hours old, opened searching for the comforting arms she had just become fully acquainted with earlier, and the voice that sang to her as she had fallen asleep.

Her father awoke from his sleep, as he heard his daughter calling out for him with her cries. He stood up from the rocking chair he had fallen asleep in, after his father had left, and ran his hand over his eyes. He walked the few steps that it took to get to his little girl; he peered over into the plastic bassinet, and smiled lovingly at the little girl he found there. He picked her up, and cuddled her close to his chest. The warmth from her little body was radiating off her, and warming his heart. Her bright blue eyes met his, and he smiled as he kissed her little forehead wiping the tears from her little cheeks.

Emma's cries turned into faint whimpers as those comforting arms held her, and the voice spoken softly into her ear, "Daddy's got you."

Gibbs walked over to the window, and opened the curtain to see the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. Signifying that day was just beginning to start for the rest of the city. He looked down at his daughter and offered her his finger to hold as he whispered "Happy Birthday, Emma."

Emma yawned as she grasped hold of the finger that was offered to her. She snuggled closer into her father's hold, feeling safe and loved. She listened intently to the voice she had been hearing for months. She sighed in content.

Gibbs smiled as his daughter snuggled closer, and he looked out at morning sky once more. He smiled at the sight before him. The sky looked as if a child had paint orange and pink amongst the sun and the clouds. His mind thought of a song that he had heard awhile back, and before he completely realized it he began to sing. "_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand. Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me. Emma smiles with the dawn; Emma smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo. On a summer day, Emma smiles. A new day, Emma smiles_"

~J~

Jenny began to awake as the voice of her husband's singing filled her ears. She blinked her eyes open as the sun flooded into them. She turned to look into the bassinet beside her bed, and noticed that Emma was not there. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she looked up and smiled as her husband held their daughter close as he sung to her. Instead of making her presence known, she decided to watch the moment between father and daughter.

"You see that, Emma. That's your first sunrise baby." Gibbs placed another kiss on her forehead. He didn't turn around, even though he knew Jenny was awake and watching them.

Jenny smiled as she called out, "I love it when you sing." Jethro turned around; Emma was cuddled into his embrace; her blue eyes shining as she stared at her father. "I think she's going to be a daddy's girl" Jenny grinned.

Jethro laughed, "She already has me wrapped tightly around her finger."

"You know she will use that against you when she gets older, right?" Jenny questioned as she watched the smirk that crossed her husband's face.

Gibbs smirked, "Just like Abby does?"

Jenny grinned, "exactly". At the sound of her mother's voice, Emma turned her head in the direction and began whimpering for her mother. "I think she's hungry."

Jethro passed Emma over to Jen's open arms, and watched as Jenny fed their daughter.

* * *

A/N This one fits after _"You Are My Sunshine" _and before _"Home Sweet Home,"_The song is "Molly Smiles" by Jesse Spencer. The name has been changed from Molly to Emma. Also, I wanted to let you know that I am planning on changing my pen name, but I am not sure to what yet, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time. As always, thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!


	5. Sleepless Nights

Jenny looked over at her husband as he paced around their bedroom. Their week-old daughter rested in his arms. Jen was afraid to ask if Emma had finally drifted back to sleep, afraid that she wake her back up, and she would start crying again. Jethro looked over at Jenny and gave her a half-awake, half-asleep smile. She smiled back, and he continued to pace as he rocked his little girl in his arms. Ten minutes later, she watched him as he walked over to the bassinet and carefully laid Emma down. He stood over her to see if she would awake, and he gratefully sighed as the baby continued to sleep. He ruffled his hair as he made his way back over to the bed.

Jenny threw back the covers as he lay down. She covered them back up as he curled in behind her.

"She's stubborn like her parents." He quietly whispered, as he closed his eyes once more. Jenny snuggled up closer to him, and right as they were about to drift back into sleep, a baby's cried interrupted the silence.

Jenny grinned, before throwing back the covers "I'll get her."

* * *

A/N I have had this one written for awhile, but I kept thinking that I would add something to it; however, as I re-read it, I couldn't think of anything else to add. So, here it is. Happy Holidays to all!


	6. Stubborn Like Us

Jenny watched closely as her daughter stared up at the mobile hanging above her crib. The little girl was mesmerized by the butterflies as they flew in circles above her head. Emma was fighting sleep, and Jenny was hoping that the sandman would come and help their little angel to fall asleep soon. Jenny sighed, "Emma, sweat pea, are you sure don't want to go to sleep?"

Emma stared up at her mother in response. The moonlight shining in her deep blue eyes; she turned her gaze back to the butterflies dancing in the moonlight, as a soft melody played in the background.

Jenny laughed inwardly, "You are your father's daughter."

"I think she gets that from you too." Jethro grinned as he walked through the door of the nursery. He had just got home from work after wrapping up a case. He was not fond of getting home late now the he had a wife a daughter waiting on him.

Emma turned as she heard her father's voice. She grinned her toothless grin before whimpering for her father to hold her.

Jethro leaned over the crib at his daughter, "Hey princess, are you having trouble sleeping?" He lifted her out of her crib and snuggled her close as he walked over to the rocking chair that looked out at the Georgetown Streets.

* * *

A/N I have had this one written for awhile, but I kept thinking that I would add something to it; however, as I re-read it, I couldn't think of anything else to add. So, here it is. Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
